<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Только пусто на земле by Mu_Tsubaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171023">Только пусто на земле</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki'>Mu_Tsubaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everybody Hurts, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё продумано заранее.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Только пусто на земле</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для команды WTF Galactic Empire 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Война по-настоящему закончилась.</p><p>Как будто бы их делом было выждать — две неуправляемые силы, раздиравшие галактику своим противоречием, столкнулись и взаимно уничтожили друг друга. Храм ситхов стал могилой для последнего джедая. Весь флот Сопротивления, последние из отчаянных, готовых отозваться, погибли вместе с флотом старой империи.</p><p>И его тоже не стало.</p><p>Так все произошло сумбурно, все мелочно и суетно: вот только Хакс с хрипом втягивает в себя воздух, лежа на палубе Непоколебимого, вот просыпается в медблоке разрушителя — лейтенант Митака докладывает о гибели верховного командования на борту «Непреклонного» во время катастрофы на Экзеголе — вот он стоит перед верховным советом Первого Порядка и объявляет чрезвычайное положение, приводя в действие секретный протокол, разработанный на случай гибели Верховного лидера. Вот верные ему офицеры первые выкрикивают приветствие гранд-маршалу.</p><p>А его нет ни за правым плечом, ни впереди, с мечом.</p><p>Хакс не в состоянии даже думать об этом имени.</p><p>Вот он выходит на мостик, чтобы записать обращение ко всей галактике и успокоить сам Порядок. Он говорит о подвиге Верховного лидера, который погиб, сражаясь с великим злом. О пренебрегшем гордостью Верховном лидере, о забывшем прежнюю вражду Верховном лидере, объединившемся с врагом ради того, чтобы сохранить порядок в галактике.</p><p>Хакс надеется, что так и было, что план перевербовать Рей на свою сторону и уничтожить Императора вместе с ней сработал. Но его некому поправить.</p><p>В живых остались только разведчики, державшиеся на большом расстоянии от Экзегола. Голограмма разрывающейся на куски планеты выжжена у Хакса в памяти.</p><p>Он читает речь, заготовленную еще месяцы назад, когда стало понятно, какую придется принести жертву — и не осознает, что говорит. Но у него есть протокол, написанный ими обоими, и какое-то еще время Хакс будет знать, как жить, когда наступила победа. Он не имеет права не разобраться с собой, потерять хватку, потому что иначе никакого смысла во всей пролитой крови не будет.</p><p>Гранд-маршал провозглашает траур.</p><p>Армитаж Хакс вспоминает рассказы Кайло о том, что никто не исчезает бесследно, и надеется, что хотя бы для него самого это оказалось правдой. Для Хакса в этом мало смысла.</p><p>Но Армитажу Хаксу стоит чаще быть гранд-маршалом, а не вдовцом.</p>
<p></p><div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>